And All Who Sail In Her
And All Who Sail in Her, is the seventh Hank story by Phoenix Spiritus. It was published on 2018-02-19 and occurs from 2007-09-09 to 2007-09-13. It is preceded by To Companions, New and Old!. There is currently no following story. Summary 2007-09-09 The Grunts training team won against Team Kimba. Mule is not happy - Leanne, who had come as a complete surprise, had led him into a trap that took him out early. Gunny Bardue takes the Grunts to task, and the looks at Team Kimba. “You threw that match.” He looks at them thoughtfully, and then grins. They don’t quite flinch. “You want to get that target off your backs. I want a good red team. Win-win. Dismissed.” Team Kimba discusses it in their after-action session, and agree that this is better than what they’d planned. Toni and Jade decide to work on Leanne’s fighting abilities, using Jade’s cabbit to spar with her. Hank drops in to watch, and then gets a message from Gunny about a match with the GhostWalkers. 2007-09-10 While Leanne is busy cleaning, Jade animates her new white lion and decides to mess with Leanne. Leanne eventually figures out the game. They chase Danny for a bit and then head for the Crystal Hall for lunch. Hank and Ayla are a bit bemused by the action. That afternoon, Leanne tells Hank that Nikki has gone to the Grove. Then Toni tells him that Ayla is having some difficulty with Mr. Williams, the history teacher. Then she tells him to talk to Nikki. Leanne goes to the Grove and has a long talk with Nikki. They become better acquainted. Hank waits at the edge of the Grove for Nikki to come out. Fey suddenly makes a connection: Leanne’s personality is Hannah’s personality from before she manifested and became Hank. At dinner Team Kimba discusses things, including how far Leanne can be from Hank and still use his PK field. After the sim match with the GhostWalkers, Lily berates Hank about how bad his monolog was. 2007-09-11 Before breakfast, Headmistress Carson calls Team Kimba into her office for a reaming about the amount of fighting they’d done over the summer. Then she tells them they’re on the Alpha (Hero) track. When they leave, she checks that the school’s “information brokers” were in earshot. At breakfast, Team Kimba discuss the situation and decide that was the Headmistress’ way of putting her stamp of approval on Gunny Bardue’s plan. Then they have a rematch with the Grunts. 2007-09-13 After breakfast, Leanne cleans Mistress’ room. Later, Hank mentions her new perfume, and then Angel does too. Lily finally figures out that Leanne is cleaning her room, and has put a box of dried leaves and plants in her wardrobe. After some angst, Lily sighs and accepts that she’s going to. That afternoon, the Grunts barely manage a win after Jade springs her surprise. That evening, Lily gives Leanne her reward. Characters In order of appearance, except that teams are listed when their first member appears. *Team Kimba - training team **Lancer - Hank Declan ***Leanne - Hank’s House Elf. **Fey - Nikki Reiley ***Koehnes - Fey’s house elf. **Generator - Jade Sinclair - define “crazy” for me, please **Phase - Ayla Goodkind **Chaka - Toni Chandler - **Tennyo - Billie Wilson - *Grunts - Whateley’s Marine JROTC training team **Mule - ? - *Outcast Corner - another training team. (Mention) **Diamondback - Sandra ? - (Mention) *Wondercute - crazy is as crazy does *Wild Pack - another top training team (Mention) *Oscar Bardue - “Gunny Bardue” - Crisis simulation team leader *Hive - Samantha Everheart - Security Chief’s assistant and simulation *Bella Horton - “Mrs. Horton” - Poe Cottage house mother *STAR League Jr - training team consisting of the children of STAR League **Wallflower - Lily ? **Phoenixfire - Ashley Strum - (Mention) *Imp - - art teacher extraordinary (mention) *GhostWalkers - another training team (Mention) *Pounce - Danny “Danica” Franks - has spirit of a female cougar *Roland Williams - “Mr. Williams” - history teacher not so extraordinary (mention) *Underdogs - social group of very low powered kids. **Aquerna - Anna Parsons - *Bugs - Bunny Cormick - Team Kimba associate. *Riptide - - another Team Kimba associate *Elizabeth Carson - Headmistress of Whateley Academy *Amelia Hartford - Assistant Headmistress *a gaggle of school gossips. *Pegasus - Ashley’s adopted sister (mention) *Angel - - Poe RA *Tabby Cat - Tabitha Turner - Lily’s mother (mentioned) Category:Stories Category:Phoenix Spiritus Category:Gen1